Waking Up
by 1montydeeks
Summary: The bedroom is in half-light. Martin will try new strategies to wake her up. When she opens her eyes, they'll start playing. They adore morning and what it brings along. They're in love, complicit, sleepy and languid. How could it be better than this?


Waking Up

"C'mon, wake up!"

"Hm!"

"Enough with "hm-hm", just wake up."

The room is dark and Martin can't see his wife's face clearly; he is so familiar with it, though, that he figures it being crossed by grimaces.

He runs a finger over her neck, then over her collarbone; she shakes a little and turns around to face him.

"Will you wake up? C'mon, just for your hubby..."

She grunts again; she tries to move, but she can do it just a little: Marty seizes her left side with his own body and has crossed one leg over hers.

"Babe? Hon'? Buxom li'l wifey?"

She doesn't even show any sign of opening her eyes to him; thus, he leans his face on her shoulder, wrinkling his lips in false disappointment.

He thinks on it a while, then he moves one hand as to address what he came up with. "You haven't left me any choice" he explains.

He gets more comfortable by propping himself up with his elbow, and brings his mouth to her ear. "The kids!" he says more loudly.

Mrs. Deeks awakes bolt upright, batting his huge eyes. "My kids?" she inquires in alarm and confusion.

Martin embraces her happily; "they're fine, don't worry."

"My kids?" she repeats groggily.

He fondly strokes her cheek; "It's alright, I was joking."

"No, not cool" she mutters; she flails her arms to chase him away, in an attempt to turn her back, but he prevents her from doing it.

"Sorry, I know... but I'm here cuddling you, and you don't wake up" he excuses himself, not even sure so much.

"You can't scare me like that!"

"You're just overreacting."

"Give me kisses and you'll see how I wake up."

"I wanted to try some other methods, this morning."

"The usual kisses will do... c'mon" she slightly waves at him, and Marty manages to notice it.

Maybe it is because they are waking up, but it seems the darkness in their room is getting less and less thick, and the outlines becoming clearer.

"I'm giving you all the kisses in the world."

"Good" she runs a hand over his head to stroke his hair; "I want all the ones you can give me" she says languidly, and embraces him tight as he bends over her neck stinging it with his beard.

The mistress chuckles, happy like every morning. Of course, she wakes up beside him!

"I want you up before the "Ravenous Deeksian Horde", to be a little intimate" he says, all absorbed.

"You did right, let's do it quickly... before the Horde comes" she remarks laughing and moving around, electrified.

"How I love waking you up" Marty talks in a low voice, as if it was a secret between them.

Under the sheets, he runs a caressing hand over her bust, her hips and finally her thigh; he contentedly fondles his wife.

"You're so warm, and also..." his nose touches her skin in a random point and he inhales deeply; "you smell of dreams, of our bed, the two of us... how beautiful you are" his voice is almost thin, lost behind a plenty of private thoughts.

She moves her head enough to lose herself into her husband's bangs.

"You make me feel like this" she whispers in his ear.

"You're the most wonderful place ever existing" she goes on talking to him, her voice low, almost like she doesn't want to break that spell.

Under the sheets, in that small micro-cosmos that only belongs to them, they're embracing, complicits and well awaken.

They attempt looking into each other's eyes and maybe they are managing it, but it isn't so important: they always look at each other constantly. They have revelled in each other for years, and that morning this peek-a-boo plays around with their senses, making them sharper.

* * *

She caresses him down his bare back; her fingers slide under the elastic belt of his boxer and her hand halts on a tough, musclar butt cheek. She gives him butterfly kisses back and the fingers of her strategical hand get a tighter grip; Martin groans contentedly.

"What are you feeling?" she asks him.

"Your boiling heat seizing me" he answers sighing with a sigh. "And you…" he flips over her, thrusting his hips against hers "...what are you feeling?" he inquires in a warm, arousing tone.

Mrs. Deeks shudders and then laughs, trying not to make too much noise; "Perfection" she murmurs slowly as she is slightly blowing on her husband's skin.

That word is enough for Martin Deeks to be extremely happy and start shivering.

He's a man, he seeks confirmation and his wife never misses to give them to him; she always tells him he is a great lover, that he satisfies her, that appeases her in the best possible way. He is careful, caring, generous, resourceful, and she keeps up with him by creating that wondrous alchemy that makes their marriage full of spice and passion, so that they never tire of each other.

"That's why I love you" he says, completely seduced.

"Ah, I perfectly know that" she responds confidently.

They laugh together, feeling a strong urge to play, have fun, make love and sex; they agree they couldn't find a better way to begin that day and all of the others.

Martin runs one finger under the strap of her "night undergown" - as he calls it - and makes it slide down her shoulder; he lowers the cleavage enough to make a round, doughy breast pop out.

"Hello, beauty..." he mutters, allured; his hand grabs it, and he takes her little pink nipple in his mouth.

She squirms happily; she adores that game, and his beard and moustache are tickling her.

Marty lift his head up and it is like there are no more hindrances: they look into each other's eyes and get it on the spot.

"Today is my turn: let yourself guide, pussycat!"

"I'll do everything you want, boss!"

"Good... so, good morning, my love" and he lowers himself again on those soft hills.

"Good morning, my handsome man" she replies as she puts her free hand on the back of his neck to keep him in that position, which she madly loves.

* * *

There is a noise of moving sheets; then, out of the blue:

"Good morning, Mum; good morning, Dad!"

They immediately stop their business, opening their eyes wide in surprise; nose against nose, they glance at each other and they turn their heads together towards the direction the voice is coming behind Martin's back.

He moves in order to turn around and snorts.

"Good morning, Gael" she is the first to speak, and she can't hide a rousing laugh in her voice.

Gael greets them by waving a hand, and this time the Deeks spot it rather well.

Martin clears his voice with a cough;

"Gael?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Hon'... you're a twin, right?"

"Of course" he answers giddily.

"Yeah... aren't you feeling an overwhelming, irresistible, unrenounceable urge to stick close to your brother?"

"Yes!"

Marty squints his eyes. He is - how do you call it? - disappointed by that halt, but feels a bit like laughing.

"So what are you waiting for? C'mon, go to him, give into your nature as a twin" he incites him with a theatrical wave of his hand.

"It's true, Dad is right" she confirms laughingly.

"No, no... there's no need, I'm here."

Mr. and Mrs. Deeks spot another hand waving at them.

"Good morning, Gareth." It's still her to talk.

All of a sudden, the abat-jour lits up and makes each other visible.

The twins smirks, making the same face; they mirror each other, and by observing them it seems you are indeed standing before a mirror. If you know them, you can make out their differences even if they are very minimal. Shaggy and incredibly smart, at the moment what stands out from that weird mirroring play is that one wears a blue PJs, while the other one wears it red.

"How old are the two of you?" Marty point them with a finger.

"Twelve" they answer at unison, just like they do really often.

"Exactly" he is striving to mantain a serious look, but he can't stop smiling at that situation; "aren't you a bit too old to sleep in Mum's and Dad's bed?" he relents in an inquisitory tone.

"No, the door was open; and so, what does it mean? This bed is a lot comfortable, we like it too" Deeks 4 replies, bouncing.

"But it's ours!" Marty remarks.

"You cheap skate! This bed is massive... you didn't even realize we were here" he presses on as he moves his blonde head, with his locks that blatantly reveal whose son he is.

"Indeed... " Marty admits half-heartedly.

"Anyway..." Gael goes on, staring at his parents.

"Don't worry, just talk" his father approves, being already at the mercy of that situation.

"Do you act like that every morning?"

"What do you mean, "like that"?" she asks.

"Shmoopy-shmoo, little kisses, moo-moo, honey, love, "How beautiful you are", "No, you're the handsome one", "No, you are", kiss me here, kiss me there..." he mimics them in a languid voice.

"Yes, we do like you say, always... are we goofy?" Marty says.

"Well, a little, yeah" he grimaces and chuckles; "It's funny, thug" he explains, getting serious again.

And before his father says something, he speaks again. "What's the "Ravenous Hor..." he stops, mugging about it; "Hey, Gar, how did he call it?" he turns to his twin.

"Ravenous Deeksian Horde" Gareth answers precisely as usual.

"That's right, "Ravenous Deeksian Horde"… what's that?" he glares at his father again.

"You and all of your brothers."

"Ravenous Horde" he says, rolling his eyes as he thinks about it. He makes a gesture with his hand; "I'm not sure of what it could mean... I'll look up on the dictionary."

"Why don't you clear up this doubt just now?" he elicits his father, full of hope.

"No, I'll do it later" he shrugs; "Mum, before you've sighed: "perfection"... what's perfect?" he asks looking at her.

"Ah!" a loud whine escapes her, "the moment, honey... the moment" she mutters embarassed, waving a hand as if it isn't anything important, while her husband chuckles and pushes "the moment" upon her.

"And what does the "today it's my turn, let yourself guide, pussycat!" thing you said to Mum mean?" Gareth inquires, turning to Marty.

"You're too young, mind your own business" his father cuts him off.

"Why do you call her "pussycat"?"

"I've said you're too young for this and to mind your own business" he replies.

"This are my business!"

"And also mine" Gael remarks. "Not only you frighten Mum to wake her up, but you squash her with your body and also command her" Gareth lets his reasons out, nodding seriously.

Mrs. Deeks pulls the sheets up to her face; Martin grumbles with his mouth closed, then he grimaces and talks.

"First of all... I didn't frighten her, I was fooling around."

"Well, you scared me a bit, anyway" she punctualizes from under the sheets.

"Oh, don't you start, won't you?" Marty turns his gaze towards the voice, and he eventually turns to face his son again; "and I'm not squashing her" he says, mocking him, "I'm propped up on my side."

"Mum, is Dad weighing you down?" Gael tries to gather.

She comes out from under the sheets and shakes her head no.

"No, honey, he isn't" she assures him.

"Really?" the other one asks, and as he does it he just looks like Martin Deeks.

"Sure... Dad is always so caring and nice to me" she replies in a sweeter-than-honey voice.

"So, is it a good thing?"

"A very, very good one" his mother affirms.

"You patronize her, though!" Gareth resumes glaring at his father.

"In your opinion, can someone patronize your mother as you know her?" Martin inquires to the littlest twin.

D4 and D5 make the same face as they shake their heads.

"No" they answer at once, again.

"Oh, good! We're agreeing about something, this morning" their father claims.

"I was worried for her" Gael shrugs.

"I'm fine, honey, seriously" she tries to convince him by giving him large smiles.

"Alright, ok, you're my Mum, you know!"

"Thank you, sweet honey" and she blows him a kiss.

"Do you really think I could hurt my wife?" Marty meddles in.

"I don't, but she's my Mum."

"But she's my wife."

"Yes, but she's my Mum."

"Yes, but she's my wife."

"My Mum!"

"My wife!"

Before she could intervene in that surrealistic squabble, the other twin gets in the way.

"Do you make sex every morning?" he inquires like it is nothing.

"I wouldn't say so" his father grunts.

She, instead, pulls the sheets over her head again.

"Oh, my God, I have too many male children" she says giving up.

"In my opinion, you've made us all in the mornings" continua Gael.

"Who can tell? Certainly there was nobody watching us" Marty admits.

"And that means...?"

"No kids invading our bed!"

The twins exchange glances, then look at him.

"Do you wanna make another child?"

"Surely not, with you being here!"

"Please, may we talk all together before you make another baby?"

"Let me see: if I want to be a father once more, do I have to hold a council?"

The young boy waves his hands. "I put it to you that there's a lot of people inside this house" Gareth points out.

"What a sassy kid we have here" his father points him with a move of his head. "What if your older brothers said the same thing and we'd have listened to them?"

"He just says we're many... and it's true, you can't deny it; we have a school bus all for ourselves, it says "Only for the Deeks" Gael meddles in.

"What are you coming up with? The signed school bus... what a story" the head of the family mumbles.

"It's just an example; but it's true there's a lot of people here."

"Look, little blonde, "the accountant" isn't in need to be supported!" Marty points Deeks 5 who grimaces, as to snub him.

"I'm not defending him, I just disagree with him."

"Great! Go explain that to your two younger brothers: they'll surely understand and will be happy about it" he hurried to speak ironically.

She, under the sheets, doesn't care any longer to hold her laugh; his husband gives her a slight slap: he can't keep himself serious anymore!

"Do you mean that we have to go?" Gareth asks.

Martin snaps his fingers and points them.

"Great idea, boy" he says bursting into laughter, defied, as he emphasizes a gesture with his hand; "go away, shoo... go to invade your brothers' beds and... I don't know, perhaps you can plot all together an alternative route for your personal school bus. Bye."

"Seriously, you're chasing us away!"

"I've never been more serious than this."

"Mum?" they called her in unison.

"Do as your father told you" she diligently answers.

"And close the door" he adds saying them goodbye.

* * *

Martin giggles as he sees them go and huddled up with each other, and as he hears the lock clicking he slowly pulls the sheets down to reveal his wife's face. They glance at each other and laugh.

He shakes his head; "I should be used to these kind of chats."

"Eh, but the twins are in stereo, they are no joke" she reassures him as she agrees with him.

"Am I wrong or this invasion is quite all too often happening?"

"But they all abide by the rule: "open door, available bed"."

"I'll change this rule: door opened just once a week... day to be determined."

"Figures, there will be a traffic jam like on a freeway."

"D5 is right... we have too many kids" he sighs.

"Could we sell a couple of them?"

"There would be a whole lot left, anyway."

"So, maybe three or four?"

He pretends to take into account her suggestion, then he makes a face; "No, let's keep 'em all, I like them" his tone changes and becomes sweet.

"Me too" she replies in the same tone.

"You gave them to me, eh, how can I live without them?"

"Yes, I understand, you gave them to me and I couldn't live without them."

In the light of the abat-jour, they're able to gaze at each other; and they do it with a glimmer in their eyes.

"Waking up beside you is wonderful, my wife."

"Not as much as waking up beside you, my husband."

They embrace and stay like that for a couple of minutes.

* * *

"There's breakfast!"

"No, let's stay here a bit more... you, me, and "the perfection", c'mon" she complains holding on to him in order not to let him go.

"The "Ravenous Horde" would be invading the kitchen in search for food, by now."

"You should promote Noah as the Horde's XO, hence he'd be the one mantaining the order when we're not there... We have a firstborn, let's take advantage of it" she cheekily suggests.

Martin gives kisses all over her face.

"Calculated strategy... When I come into your sights, alert me, please."

"You're always into my sights, I never lose sight of you."

"And why do you point me?" he asks in a tone that turns languid and intimate again.

"Because I like you a great deal, I wanna touch you, eat you... you're mine, I just want you all for myself and I'm ready to pounce at any moment" she tells in the same tone he has employed, her confident, bold hands caressing him gently everywhere.

"You're a phenomenal huntress... I feel happily trapped."

"Oh, you're my favorite blonde neanderthal... I'm not hurting you."

"I know... I like what you do so much."

"I'm doing it all the time you want" she bargains full of hope.

Marty looks into her eyes with resignation and makes (falsely sad) eyes at her.

"Let's pick this up tonight, what kind of things I have to claim... When the Horde's sleeping, however, I'll locked them in and barricade our door, just to be safe" he explains.

"Yes, double-locking them" she chirps enthusiastically.

"You can bet it, babe, tonight you won't be able to escape me."

"I'm looking forward to it!"

"And I'll still be in charge."

"No, you lost this turn."

"But it's not fair... your kids invaded our bed, have you realized it?"

"If you knew which plans I have in mind for you..." she exactly knows what to do to keep up his husband's curiosity.

"Really?" Martin, in fact, is right on her heels.

"Oh, yes."

"Tell me" he want to get to know that so much that he presses on in an almost squeaky voice.

"Tonight!" she exclaims getting riled up, and it is just what he wants.

"No, now."

"It's a surprise."

"C'mon, give me a clue."

"But…"

"A very, very small one..."

"Not fair, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I'm listening to you and then I'm forgetting everything, I swear."

"Ok, I will tell you in your ear" she finally gives in, just as he is ready to listen to her.

Although the game is pushed back, that doesn't mean they couldn't be a bit content even now. Their lips move slowly, saying transgressive, coveted things, in an seducing game that both of them recognize and use to tease each other. Martin closes his eyes and lets his imagination run free. Then he lookes at her, kisses her lips and smiles.

"You're right, babe... I absolutely lost this turn!"

* * *

 _I love the original Martin Deeks. I'm not Densi. In my personale universe, where Marty is happy, the Deeks family is large, noisy, packed with children, dogs and mishaps. What I have written might actually happen, and the question that came up to me is the one I always ask myself: what would Marty do? He would bicker with his son over the "property" of a wife/mom; he would get a "fuzzy" but normal awakening, without resorting to embarassing tank tops; he would plan stategies to have a little of intimacy with his partner in spite of his children. I liked all of that as a answer; I like him and I don't care if this universe of mine isn't the CBS one: Martin is always so honest, alive, natural, that it seems like I can picture him. And guess what... he sleeps on the right side of the bed, just as he likes!_

 _A compassionate embrace to those mothers who read me: ah, poor us, obligated by love to sleeps with a single ear!_

 _Heartfelt thanks to PoemDestoyer25 for translating and making this release possible._

 _See you next time. Bye._

 _Monty_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Martin "Marty" Deeks._


End file.
